


Lost in Japan

by RavionM



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Lukas, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Mark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavionM/pseuds/RavionM
Summary: 简而言之，Lukas喝醉了。（设定在2013年表卢Maya萝莉等人在霓虹的Wien Musical Concert II期间）





	Lost in Japan

Mark后知后觉地发现Lukas有些不对劲。  
这是他们在日本的最后一晚，大家一致同意去喝上几杯放松一下。从酒吧出来时已经是深夜了，走回酒店的路上人并不多，他几次觉得有人从背后盯着他看，回头时却一无所获，只有落在一行人最后面的Lukas眼神放空地不知道在看哪里。他想问问对方是不是有什么事，却总是陷于与他人因酒精而格外气氛热烈的谈话中找不到机会。他就是在这样有些微妙的气氛中回到了酒店，觉得自己似乎漏过了什么重要的东西，却又抓不住究竟是什么。  
电梯挤进了一群人高马大的德奥荷兰人一下显得有些局促，他猝不及防地跟Lukas被面对面地挤到了一起。这一次没什么可怀疑的了，对方的目光毫不掩饰地聚焦在他的脸上，以一种不掺任何杂质的专注望向他。  
“怎么了？”他不出声地用口型询问。  
Lukas小幅度地摇了摇头，却突然凑上前来，毫无必要地挨近他的耳边，一下子让另一个人呼吸和耳语近在咫尺：“我觉得……我可能喝多了。”  
Mark愣了一下，好吧——他确实没想到这个。他们平时都喜欢小酌几杯，但对方在他印象中从不是会让自己喝醉的类型。然而他们仍几乎处在一个拥抱中的姿势让他没法再思考下去。他开始怀疑自己也喝了不少，而Lukas似乎有意要在柴堆上添一把火。他轻柔地笑了一声，再次开口时嘴唇若有似无地扫过他的下颌。  
“你脸红了。"

电梯提示音再适时不过地响起。并不是所有人都住在同一楼层，Annemieke走出电梯后狭小的空间内只剩下了他们两个。Mark开口正要对他说些什么，一种无法解释的冲动攫住了他——也许是对面稍高一些的那个人下巴上泛金的胡茬，也许是他抿紧的嘴唇形成的小小弧度和垂下的，几不可见地颤抖着的睫毛——所有他似乎不曾注意过的微小碎片就着方才灌下的酒精冲刷着他意识的每一个角落，让Lukas做出了在一个醉了酒的人心目中最为理智的选择——他扶上Mark的肩膀吻了他。  
对方没有一把将他推开，却也没有主动回应这个吻，而是在蜻蜓点水的接触后不动声色地拉开了两人的距离。一个拒绝的信号。他抽身退开，先前翻涌的情绪为慌乱所取代：“Mark，我——”哦，天啊，他强吻了自己最好的朋友。  
Mark的脸上带着一点混合着惊讶的尴尬：“不，只是……你好像忘了我们也住在这一层。”他示意了一下Lukas身后还开着的电梯门，和外面还好心按着下行键不让门关上的Annemieke。  
荷兰女同事带着斯芬克斯的微笑和他们道了晚安，向走廊深处走去。而他们两个的房间，Lukas意识到，同在另一个方向，几乎算是紧挨着。在走到房间门口前两个人都没再说话。Mark停了下来在口袋里翻找房卡，Lukas掐了掐手心，逼迫自己打破沉默。  
“对不起，关于刚才——如果我冒犯到你了——”他几乎有些语无伦次。Mark面露疑惑，眉心皱起一道浅浅的沟壑。  
“我是说，既然你显然并不想——”  
“等一下，”对方脸上显示出迟来的，恍然大悟的神色，“所以你本来是想邀请我跟你上床。”  
“我不觉得谈论这些还有什么意义。”他偏过视线不愿意再看对方。Mark似乎是轻轻笑了一声：“天啊，Lukas。你真的喝了不少，是不是？”  
这样的拒绝未免太过不近人情。他心中一阵紧缩。然而没等他做出回应，Mark便以惊人的流畅打开了门，握住他的手腕将他拉进房间，然后在关门的同时一手将他固定在门板上，另一只手护在他的脑后，结结实实地吻了下去。  
他没有在心情的大起大落上浪费太久时间，从善如流地勾住对方的脖颈开始回吻他。场面很快变为了一场对吻技的比拼，而当平日里道貌岸然的德国人作弊地顺着他的腰线向下抚摸，又沿原路探进衬衫下摆，摩挲他腰侧的敏感地带时，Lukas近乎下流地呻吟出声，绝非不情愿地输掉了这场对决。  
“我可以么？”他用拇指勾住Mark皮带的边缘，在喘息的边缘发问。  
“先去床上。”

“你比我想象的要擅长这个。”随着Mark埋在他体内试探着弯曲的三根手指，Lukas不由自主地抬起腰肢，手上也一瞬间扯紧了对方打着卷的金发。  
“我有点不知道这算是对我的称赞还是质疑。”他继续着手上的动作，身下的人闭着眼没有答话，逐渐失去了先前的游刃有余。他汗湿的金棕色头发顺服地贴在额前，胸口上下起伏着，双唇微微抿起像是无意识地渴求着一个亲吻。不去吻他未免是一种太过残忍的罪过，所以Mark收回手撑在Lukas的脑袋两侧，小心翼翼地这么做了。那双透亮的眼睛“唰”一下睁开又半眯起来，将他拖向情欲的更深处。Lukas原本环着他的双臂垂落回了枕头上，在又一个长吻依依不舍地结束时勾起嘴角，流露出的神情让人联想到喝饱了牛奶却仍然绕着主人裤脚管打转的柴郡猫。  
“你还在等什么？”狡猾的奥地利人屈起一条腿，脚尖沿着他紧绷的小腿游走，“操我。”

Lukas知道对一个体贴的床伴绝对没什么可抱怨的，但另外那个人在他的腰后垫了一个枕头，不知道从哪里摸出保险套慢条斯理地撕开，又再三问他是否真的愿意和准备好了，几乎让他觉得对方在故意延长对他的折磨。但那是Mark Seibert，所以他很大概率上是认真的。  
尽管如此最终被进入时他的呼吸还是迟滞了一瞬，Mark略显紧张地舔舔嘴唇：“你感觉怎么样？”  
他轻锤了一下对方的胸口：“说真的，我没那么容易坏掉。”  
Mark给了他一个不置可否的眼神，但还是扶上他的腰胯浅浅地抽送起来。Lukas的身材几乎称得上是纤细 ，却充满了力量感，像是流动的岩浆与水银铸成了雕塑。他仿佛刀斧凿刻出的手臂又一次搂住处在上位的男人，在他的后背上留下深深浅浅的指痕，以惊人的坦率主动挺腰迎合着他的动作。时间的流逝在逐渐升温的肢体交缠中愈发模糊，他们额头相抵，交换着紊乱的吐息，几乎同时达到了顶点。

Mark从浴室拿了毛巾来简单地做清理时Lukas似乎已经困得（或是醉得）不愿动弹了，却还是像只猫头鹰似的极力睁着眼，目光带点犹疑地追随着他的一举一动。  
他觉得自己大概知道对方在想什么，但又不敢确定，便只是状似随意地从箱子里翻出一件穿旧的干净T恤扔到床上：“你可以直接睡在这儿。我是说，呃，如果你不嫌挤的话。”  
Lukas这才点点头，以一种令人钦佩的技巧维持躺着的姿势套上了T恤，缩到床的一边闭上了眼睛。  
“晚安。”他的一只手从被子底下伸出来抓住被角，喃喃地说。  
在他关上灯前另一个人就已经陷入了沉睡。Mark忍不住多看了几眼，那个想要什么似乎都永远能得到的Lukas，他的Lukas，在这个意外的夜晚流露出了不确定与缺乏安全感的一面。又一次地，他想吻他，最终却还是因不想吵醒对方而作罢。

他闭着眼睛摸到床边的开关打开了灯，刺眼的灯光和宿醉带来的头疼让他像一只吸血鬼，嗷地一声用手捂住了脸。Mark从卫生间探出头，肩上搭着一条毛巾，头发湿漉漉地滴着水，手里还拿着剃须刀。  
“早，水和阿司匹林就在床头柜上，小心别打翻了杯子。”  
“操，”他吃了药又一口气喝掉了水，“我大学毕业以后好像就没喝得这么醉过。”  
“可不是么。”Mark双手环胸，半个身子倚在墙上，出人意料地板起了脸。  
“……我干什么蠢事了？”他抓了抓支棱起来的一头乱发。昨晚上一部分的记忆一片模糊，而另一部分他大概不会愿意想起来。  
“哦，我不知道。”对方夸张地耸耸肩，“比如你喝太多然后忘了自己有个男朋友？”  
“呃——”他缩了缩脖子。  
“你还记得自己昨晚跟谁上了床吧？”  
“我不会……噢……”Lukas又一次用手捂住了脸，这一次是因为回忆带来的羞耻。他的声音闷闷地从指缝间传出来：“告诉我我没那么干。”  
Mark终于忍不住露出一个微笑。他扔下剃须刀和毛巾走到床边，好整以暇地说：“你知道，作为你醉酒后一夜情的首选对象，我还是挺荣幸的。”  
被看了笑话的Lukas哼了一声：”是唯一人选，你对我总得有这点信心吧。“  
他伸出一只手，对方会意地侧身坐上床，把他拉进一个拥抱。Mark总让他联想到一只温暖又结实的大号抱抱熊，这一次还散发着酒店洗发水的柑橘气味。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的脸，被还没刮干净的胡茬蹭得有些痒。  
“我爱你。”  
“嗯，我知道。”Mark捏了捏他的后颈。  
“还有呢？”  
“我也爱你。现在赶紧去冲个澡，吃完早饭你还有行李要收拾。”


End file.
